Halloween Party
by keytoglitter
Summary: Things get a little heated up when Uta hosts a drinking Halloween Party at HySy. TOUKEN- One-shot


"Hide, no."

"Hide, YES."

"No- I mean it, Hide."

"I mean it too, Haise! I have all the invitations written out already! And its' all in my bag."

"No."

"Please?"

"Please, onii-chan?"

"Even Hinami wants to go! Please, _onii-chan._ "

"Only Hinami is allowed to call me that… and don't mock me!"

The bell of :Re's front door chimed. A curious Uta made a beeline for the heated discussion, and was more than enthusiastic for the suggested idea.

"We can have the Halloween party in HySy."

Haise sighed. "Not you too… Uta-san." Normally he would be over the moon to be invited to a party, but a certain man in his head warned him otherwise.

"It's not a good idea, having so many ghouls and 3 humans in one place. What if the CCG finds us?"

"HySy is pretty safe, considering it's still undiscovered after 6 years."

Hearing this, both Hide and Hinami turned to Haise simultaneously, and gave him the 'puppy dog' face, silently begging for him to agree.

He sweatdropped. Denying Hide of what he wanted was one thing, but he couldn't deny that he had a soft spot for his younger 'sister'.

Haise finally relented, despite the man's curses. "Fine…but make sure anything between 500 metres of it is secure first..."

"Yes!" The duo high-fived.

Haise facepalmed. _This was not going to end well._

"Is everyone here of legal age? Because I have this really fine collection of fermented blood. And of course, whiskey and other hard liquors for Hide-kun."

Touka pulled down the metal shutters, and walked over. "How do we ensure that there are no customers walking in at the eleventh hour to buy masks? It is Halloween, after all."

"Open for only those specially invited to the Halloween Party at HySy." Haise read aloud. "How about we have a friendly wordplay contest?"

Hide pretended to roll up his sleeves, smiling slyly. "You'd be a larger wreck than Titanic after I'm through with you."

"We'll see about that. Better start _hide_ -ing."

 _Knock knock._ A low but smooth voice came from behind the door.

"There's a ghost chasing you. What's the next thing you should do?"

Hide grinned mischeviously. He was rather good at wordplay. "You can _hide,_ but you _ken_ 't run." Haise screamed internally at the bad pun. It was _almost_ as lame as his.

"Correct. What should you wear and bring to the party?"

A classic play of words; incorporate all the keywords into a smooth flowing paragraph and you win. Haise pushed Hide aside, determined to take the lead this time. "An _eyepatch_ , and _a set of headphones._ But remember to _dye some of your hair yellow_ , I think its fine if it's _black and white_ too. So many things indeed, such a _handful._ " He then proceeded to smirk and rub his victory in the other's face. Little did he know, the contest was far from over.

They could hear someone's giggling, and some faint thumps on the wall. The manly voice was now replaced with a more girly and adolescent voice that sounded like Hinami.

"Alright, now tell me the most romantic love story you know! I'll give you five minutes to think, starting from now! Think hard, onii-chan!"

Haise and Hide glanced at each other at the same time, bewildered by this request. Was it a trick?

"Teenagers like her absolutely love corny romance novels. Have you read any to her before, _onii-chan_?" Hide teased.

Haise's face reddened. "O-of course not!"

Just then, an unlikely figure appeared and walked towards them. Dressed in his signature leather outfit with a purple scarf, was Ayato- holding a book?

"Yo, shitty eyepatch. And you're that guy who is always hyper, right?"

"Ah! You must be Touka's brother, is that right?" They briefly shook hands. Haise stared at them- how did Hide get along so fast with the infamous Ayato known for his cocky attitude?

"Ayato, I see you've been reading? That's a surprise."

If the light were a little bit brighter, they would've noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. "Literature was the only subject left that I could take." It was a lie just to get to spend more time with _someone_.

Hide examined the book very carefully. A classic play, _A midsummer's night dream_ , with a note very suspiciously slipped inside it. "This isn't my text, anyway. It's a clue to enter HySy left by Hinami." Ayato quickly flipped to a page.

On the note was scribbled some words:

Rabbit;

Centipede;

Labyrinth;

Home.

"I'm assuming she wants us to make a story based on _certain people_." Hide smirked and poked Haise in his side.

Ayato was starting to sound a little annoyed. "Just get this done and over with."

Haise flushed. Hinami did this on purpose, didn't she?

"Okay!" Hide knocked on the door three times and was greeted by the same voice. "Okay, give us your best!"

" 'One day, the little Rabbit had just been dismissed from school and wanted to go home by using a shortcut. She had to pass through a deep dark forest that was like a labyrinth and filled with poisonous plants. Along the way, she met a lonely little centipede that protected travellers, but never himself. He was battered and bruised with scars.' "

He could hear more footsteps from behind the door, assuming that everyone had gathered to listen on his little session of storytelling. Hide's eyes sparked with mischief. _Oh, this was going to be payback for all the times Haise embarassed him in front of his crush, Yoriko._

" 'All of a sudden, a scary monster appeared, 6 feet tall, and wanted to eat the rabbit. The centipede cried out, "No! I will protect you!" However, he was too weak. So the Rabbit gave the Centipede the magical kiss of love and he became a handsome prince! The prince wielded four swords and slayed the monster. It then thanked the Rabbit for saving him, and confessed his love to her. She turned into a princess and they lived happily ever after. The end.' "

The door flew open, revealing a very delighted Hinami and a very red and blushing Touka. Beside them stood Nishiki and Uta smirking, although Yomo looked unamused.

Haise bit his lip nervously. Damn that Hide! He was going to get a taste of the _sasarious_. He knew- that _damn bastard_ knew he had a thing for Touka, but decided to blow his cover anyway. Haise met Touka's eyes just momentarily, both immediately flushed red and pretended they did not notice anything.

 _ **I was crushing on Touka too, you know.**_

 _Then take charge of this body and get us out of this damned situation!_

 _ **I might (accidentally) strangle Hide to death first. Either way, we're officially fucked.**_

Haise could picture Kaneki facepalming, his cheeks reddened from embarassment.

"Ah! Come on in, you guys! And oh, hello there _Ayato-kun!_ It's been so long since I've last seen you, _what a big boy now!_ " Itori was rather famous for teasing the Kirishima siblings she watched grow up. Ayato's eye twitched in annoyance and he awkwardly shook her hand.

"I didn't expect you would come." Yomo spoke up.

"Ahh! I invited Ayato because I thought it might be destressing as he had been studying non-stop for his Literature exam."

And Nishiki's wine glass came crashing on the floor.

Everyone stared at Ayato blankly. Then all at once,

" **LITERATURE?** " Only Touka smirked knowingly; there was all but one reason why he took the subject he most hated but Hinami was the best in.

* * *

Tsukiyama was not surprisingly the best at picking out the liquors. "This is blood wine; or more commonly known as fermented blood. It's the equivalent of alcohol to humans, only that it's catered to us ghouls. Of course, Hide-kun and Yoriko-chan are welcome to try."

Yoriko backed away slowly and tugged on Hide's shirt. She remembered Kimi's advice: it tasted like the uncleansed blood of pig organs to humans, but is very sweet and satisfying for ghouls. Hide smiled lightly, trying to cover his discomfort. "We'll be going to select _our own_ beverages now, Tsukiyama-san! I'll take a sip maybe later!" And with that, they escaped into the opposite side of HySy, where Kimi had brought some bottles of wine and whisky.

Haise swirled the glass with the blood wine inside and took a deep whiff of the aroma just like how he had taught himself to appreciate wine through Youtube when he was younger. Hide was quite fond of doing underage drinking in his apartment, and Kaneki took it upon himself to learn proper wine manners. He took a hesitant sip, and felt the smooth texture glide down the back of his throat. It was sweet and mildly acidic, and it tasted almost like the 'grape juice' he had accidentally drank at his aunt's wedding. Haise did not think that he could taste something so similar to human drinks again.

Unfortunately, Tsukiyama had only brought two bottles to share and that wasn't simply enough. "Did anyone bring more blood wine?" Ayato smirked and held up a bag. He handed it to Tsukiyama, who's eyes nearly popped out in amazement.

"TRES BIEN! Where did you get this?"

Upon closer inspection, it was the extremely rare and popular drink only served to the executives of multi-billion ghoul organizations. Tsukiyama could recall that he had only one sip of that in his entire life! It easily costed an arm and a leg, not to mention the unique oak used to preserve the wine. It was blood vodka!

"CCG raided a ghoul restaurant a few weeks ago, before the Tree forced them to retreat. Too bad they didn't find the cellar. I looked up the price at the black markets, it's easily 2 million yen."

"CALMATO!"

Before Yomo could confiscate the bottle and lecture Ayato on stealing, Itori snatched it gleefully and popped it open, realeasing a thick and tantalizingly sweet aroma into the air that made all the ghouls feel a little warmer.

"Shall we have a drinking contest?"

Being the responsible one, Kaneki screamed no but Haise, who was in charge of his body right now, screamed yes. There was no CCG here to deny him of this pleasure.

* * *

"The game is simple. Get me or Uta completely wasted, we will clean your house for a month. Simple enough?"

Everyone was immediately fired up. In the ghoul world, Itori was known as the Queen of Drinking with a seemingly endless capacity, and Uta in second place. However, having a person to clean your house free of charge for a month was too tempting to pass up.

* * *

Music was blaring through the speakers at HySy, the cable connected to Hide's iPod. It was currently after his 5th shot of vodka that he began twerking on the table to Nicki Minaj's 'Anaconda'. Yoriko sat on his shoulders, mindlessly drooling on his yellow dyed hair and patting it down, only to spike it up again. She was lost in her own thoughts, sometimes screaming "Anaconda" and "buns and big butts and that ass". Yoriko had even drunkenly commented that Hide had the most magnificent ass she had ever seen, and that she would ride it to the sunset. Thank god Hide was too occupied to hear that, because he was chugging his second bottle of vodka.

Tsukiyama was reduced to a heap on the floor, his face pinned down and his ass high in the air, the purple blazer he was so proud of was now ruined with paint marks of every colour, proudly painted on by an intoxicated and surprisingly lightweight Yomo and half-drunk Hinami. She just continued doodling flowers on 'Flower Man's ' blazer, it was truly a fitting name.

Ayato was no doubt rowdy, picking fights with Nishiki on how he couldn't touch _that_ part of the table because it was his or _that_ part of it either, causing Nishiki to unleash his hidden talent- giving excellent vocal speeches laced with a wide volcabulary of expletives.

Kimi just danced around HySy, trying on the different masks and attaching them everywhere on her body- from her arms to her knees and even as shoulder guards. She took a swig from tbe tequila bottle, mumbling something incoherent.

Uta and Itori were still going at the drinking competition, each of them must have at least had a full bottle of blood wine by now. Uta was feeling hot, and Itori's neck was flushing with perspiration. Thankfully, they were still very much sober, and enjoyed admiring the drunken mess everyone had become.

"Did you see the two lovebirds anywhere?"

Uta snickered. "The moment they walked into HySy, I knew Kaneki had a thing for Touka."

Itori took another gulp of her blood wine, and proceeded to mix a shot of blood vodka in it. "So you sent them to the room upstairs? They're intoxicated, for god's sake!"

"Touka is, but Haise- barely."

"Are you implying that there could be someone whose drinking capacity is higher than mine?"

"I think he's born with it."

* * *

Unlike most speculations, Haise could hold his liquor very well. He's high, no doubt- but he could still think rationally. Touka had dragged him up to a room upstairs- and there was a bed awaiting the two lovers. She had drunkenly confessed to him that she loved him and he should never leave her again, and that she also found his flat chest extremely attractive and that it would be " _the softest body pillow"-_ as quoted.

She very seductively pushed Haise on the bed with a hand, and climbed on him, coming close to kissing those chapped lips but never did. Touka then ripped open Haise's shirt with her ghoul strength, buttons bouncing out everywhere. She fiddled with a speaker, which miraculously had sultry music turned on, and cranked it higher, then threw it to the opposite side of the bed.

Touka used one hand to lace through her hair, and slowly used the other to inch up her black skirt along her thighs. Haise's eyes were glued to her, and licked his lips unconsciously. She slipped her blouse strap down and bit her finger seductively. Touka pounced on him almost animalistically, and began grinding down on his leg. She gently nibbled his ear and he shuddered with pleasure. The black contrasted so well with her pale skin and the gentle flush on her cheeks only did to enhance the chance of him taking her on the bed later that night. He could make sweet love to her, after waiting for so long-

 _ **Not yet, Haise.**_

Of course, what was he thinking? This was Touka and she was _very_ intoxicated, not to mention grinding down on him and providing delicious friction for his hard-on. But she wasn't sober.

 _I'll just enjoy myself a little, but I know when to stop._

 _ **I want my turn too, Haise.**_

And with that, Haise closed his eyes and blinked open as Kaneki. He felt his groin tighten and all the blood rush down to his nether regions as Touka stroked his cheek and raked her hand down his bare chest, going lower, and lower, _and lower_. Kaneki felt his self-control slip as Touka undid the button on his slacks and nuzzled her face against the budge in his boxers. He blushed profusely and tried to stop Touka by putting a hand against her forehead gently, but only looked down to notice that she had a tongue sticking out and was about to lick-

 _No._ _I can't do this._

Kaneki reached down and hugged Touka gently, pulling her up and away from his groin. Touka pushed against him in displeasure, but was trapped in his arms. Slowly giving up, she leaned down and was more than content to gently kiss his adam's apple.

"Ka-kaneeeeki...*hiccup*"

"To-touka... we shouldn't do this when you're intoxicated. I don't want to do something we both will regret."

"But I want to~!"

With a flip, Kaneki switched their positions so Touka was pinned on the bed, and started giving her gentle butterfly kisses at the side of her face and down her neck. She put one hand in his hair and gently stroked Kaneki's neck with another, like he was a cat.

"Mmmm-HMMMM Kaneki...*hiccup* oooooohhhh there are threeeee of you now! Hehe *hiccup* Three Kanekis all for me!"

Touka was beginning to fall asleep, and her vision blurred.

"You knowww, Kaneki... I always loved y-you... Do you love me too? *hiccup* Can you kiss meee pweaseeeee...?" And her eyelids fluttered shut, her hands still on Kaneki's neck and hair. He smiled gently and put her hands down slowly on the bed, and covered her with the thick blanket. Deciding that he was too tired, Kaneki crawled across the bed to reach a chair beside it and rested himself in it with a sigh. He still had a hard-on, but decided he was just too tired to take care of it. And with that, he slowly fell asleep...

...only to wake up to a sobbing Touka in his lap.

"Don't leave me...please..."

She was drunk, but drunk people were honest. Kaneki felt a tinge of sadness linger in his heart, creating a sour feeling. He kissed her forehead gently and stroked her pastel blue hair.

"I wont."

Kaneki carried her to the bed and this time, he covered the blanket for the both of them.

* * *

Needless to say, Uta had a _very fun_ time cleaning up HySy the next day.

 **A/N: Hello guys! Hope you enjoyed reading this story, and this was especially dedicated to Danielle (xxxdreamingflowerxxx)'s birthday; she's a fanfic author for Tokyo Ghoul too, don't forget to check her out!**

 **I decided not to do a lemon since Touka is drunk and unable to give her consent. REMEMBER KIDS, CONSENT IS ALWAYS IMPORTANT.**

 **And I know, this is a HALLOWEEN fic, but I've decided to upload it on Kaneki's birthday.**

 **For this fic, I made Kaneki/Haise get along with each other xD, and also Hide, Yoriko and Kimi aware that their friends are ghouls.**

 **I'm also planning a seven-part Touken story coming right up next year!**

 **Please review and don't hesitate to tell me where I can improve on my writing! (:**

 **Check me out on tumblr _im-cera_**


End file.
